


The Sunflower

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [162]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Gardens & Gardening, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Loving Neville, M/M, Skeptical Seamus, Sunflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Seamus finds growing a sunflower a touch more challenging than he had imagined.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _This good earth..._

“I’m an awful gardener,” Seamus said glumly. “Don’t think my Sunflower is going to grow, Nev. It’s been weeks since I planted it.”

Neville cast his eyes over the soft earth. “Give it a chance, love,” he replied. “Plants have ways to surprise us.”

Seamus snorted. His boyfriend was far too optimistic. 

To Seamus’s utter shock, the very next day he discovered that not only had the Sunflower sprouted, but it also bore the most beautiful golden flower. 

“See?” Neville said proudly. “You’ve an undiscovered talent.”

“Mmm,” Seamus replied, looking at his bloom sceptically. “Amazing. It almost grew like magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
